<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Broken Soul (BillDip) by TehCreator18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986234">A Broken Soul (BillDip)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehCreator18/pseuds/TehCreator18'>TehCreator18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sex, Bill comes back, BillDip, Broken Soul, Bullied Dipper Pines, Bullying, Dark Dipper Pines, Demon Dipper Pines, Depressed Dipper Pines, Depressing Memories, Depression, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dipper uses Magic, Dipper wants Bill back so bad, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fanart is allowed :D, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gideon never learns, Good Dreams, High School, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I add tags as i go, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insane Dipper Pines, Insanity, M/M, Mabel was a bitch but no longer after Weirdmageddon, Magic Dipper Pines, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Multiple Endings, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifica tries to help Dipper, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bill Cipher, Self-Harm, Singing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Weirdmageddon, Wet Dream, songs included</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehCreator18/pseuds/TehCreator18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M SO SORRY FOR A VERY LONG ASS HIATUS! I'VE BEEN OFF THIS SITE FOR TOO LONG! So, as an apology for you peeps, I'm making a BillDip fic that I thought about for a VERY long time now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully, I can get this one done without being lazy. Cuz I'm getting them dark thoughts, and such.</p>
<p>Don't get me wrong, I love my little Dipper Pines, I do! As well as Bill Cipher (The hot, yet very handsome jerk) but I figured I go down the dark road for a chance and try to do some actual ANGST up in here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, without further ado, let us BEGIN!~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Also, if I type something up that wrongly worded, let me know. Cuz I'm gonna go all OUT with this!)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M SO SORRY FOR A VERY LONG ASS HIATUS! I'VE BEEN OFF THIS SITE FOR TOO LONG! So, as an apology for you peeps, I'm making a BillDip fic that I thought about for a VERY long time now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully, I can get this one done without being lazy. Cuz I'm getting them dark thoughts, and such.</p>
<p>Don't get me wrong, I love my little Dipper Pines, I do! As well as Bill Cipher (The hot, yet very handsome jerk) but I figured I go down the dark road for a chance and try to do some actual ANGST up in here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, without further ado, let us BEGIN!~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Also, if I type something up that wrongly worded, let me know. Cuz I'm gonna go all OUT with this!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>After Weirdmageddon was coming to the weirdest, most tragic, darkening, evil, and very apocalyptic end...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon, ruler of the apocalypse: Weirdmageddon, was struck in the chest by one of Ford's many inventions, one that would put an "END" to Bill Cipher's horrible tricks, and all of his ways to put an end to Gravity Falls...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>But as for Dipper, the boy who was brought by Bill in the first place, the moment the beam struck through the Dream Demon's chest, he didn't think...he didn't even had second or third thoughts...</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>He quickly rushed towards the demon, but was quickly restrained by his sister, Mabel Pines, trying to tell him to not go, with sympathy in her voice...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>But Dipper couldn't listen, continuing to struggle from his sister's grip, watching as his Uncle Ford walk towards the dying demon with his weapon of death for Bill Cipher's grave, looking down at him, as he tried to gain breaths, giving him the glare of death, and a promise that he would find a way to destroy him, yet he found it.</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em> As the gadget charged up, forming another beam of it's powered magic, Cipher's eyes turned to Dipper as he was about to lose his life...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He was still being restrained, reaching out to him with tears in his eyes, trying to hope and pray that he could at least reach a finger towards him...but, it was too late...With a final smirk at Dipper, he winked at him...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And then...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>The beam was shot from the invention of Ford Pines...ending Bill Cipher's reign to Gravity Falls, as he vanished away...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dipper's pupils shrunk, as he watched, his demon...his lover...get destroyed on the spot...Weirdmageddon was at it's end...</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>...</em> </strong> <strong> <em>but as for Dipper, it was the end of HIM...</em> </strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"BILL!!!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Was his final scream as Weirdmageddon started to disperse from reality, going back from the crack in the sky from where it came from.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dipper's only love, that he had in the world...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>...was gone...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shattered Hearts Can't be Restored...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Bill's death, Dipper goes through a whole different level of depression, most likely to say...He's become a doll of no emotions, feelings, or even love for anything else...not even his friends, or family, or even...his sister...</p><p> </p><p>It turns out he doesn't care about anything, anymore...except for his memories that caused him to have flashbacks, of the horrible past that he suffered enough through, his parents' abuse when they cared about Mabel than him, and even...</p><p> </p><p>The good memories. Ones where they involve Bill in his Dreamscape...</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least he's older now, celebrating his birthday...alone, in the shadows...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>The sky was back to it's normal shade of blue, birds chirping it's sweet tunes, sunlight shined down onto the ground of Gravity Falls...Weirdmageddon has completely ended, as everyone can finally be at peace...except for Dipper...</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"We did it!~ I can't believe we did it!" Mabel exclaimed, cheering happily that the apocalypse of weirdness, and evil has finally been destroyed.</p><p>Stan and Ford couldn't agree more as they smile at each other with agreement, also chuckling as Mabel hugged them with glee, yet...they all now turned to Dipper, seeing the boy on his knees, frozen as he stared down at the grass...</p><p>His cap covered his face as he didn't move at all. Mabel walked towards him, trying to perk him up a little as she shook him a bit. Stan was concerned, as Ford was a bit worried for him...</p><p> </p><p>"Dipper? C'mon, Bro-Bro! Weirdmageddon's gone, and done! We can finally have our birthday together! Remember?" The energetic sister, gave him a bright smile hoping it would work, but Dipper still didn't move. "Dipper...Dipper! Bro-Bro! Come on, stop acting so weird...!" As she tried again, gently shaking him, she noticed something up with him, spotting drops of liquid, which she assumed his tears, dripping down onto his thighs, slightly staining his jean shorts...then she got a glance at Dipper's face.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper was crying tears...Tears of sadness, loneliness, and most of all...Hate. Mabel thought he was just joking, but taking another look...it wasn't a joke. Dipper aggressively shoved Mabel away from him, causing her to gasp with shock as fell back, the two Grunkles gasped as well from the sudden behavior. Ford wasn't taking that it very lightly, of course...</p><p> </p><p>"Dipper! Is that anyway to treat your sister?!" Ford exclaimed, getting angry at him, but Stan held him back a bit, shaking his head at him, telling with eye contact that wasn't a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>"...all that I had..." The boy muttered, the others didn't quite catch what he said...</p><p> </p><p>"Huh...?" Mabel asked him with a confused, yet soft tone of voice, slightly nervous about his brother's behavior. Watching him stand up gave her goosebumps...</p><p> </p><p>"I said..." Now Dipper glared up at them with, rage, hateful, tear-filled eyes of anger, drenching his cheeks as they continued to flow down..."<strong>HE WAS ALL THAT I HAD!!!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at him with shock from his outburst, Mabel mostly, was getting scared from how Dipper was becoming now. "He was all that I had, someone that loved me, for me...! Who didn't treat me like I was just a object, a little...<strong>FUCKING TOY!!</strong>" Cursing out his rage, he gripped at his pinetree cap, slamming it on the ground, stomping on it as his footsteps stained it, getting dirtied up by the mud and dust.</p><p> </p><p>Mabel rushed to him, going to console him, but his actions caught her off-guard as he swung a fist at her, the impact of it, stinging her cheek. Yelping in pain, she held it, feeling the pain linger, the two Fords quickly rushed to him, restraining Dipper from trying to get back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Tears filled her eyes as she watched her brother struggled, and fought back with tears, trying to get out of their holds...but inside, she knew the reason why he was acting like this...</p><p> </p><p>"Dipper! Stop this at once! You're out of control!" Ford scolded him, but he wouldn't listen to him as he kept thrashing around with rage. Gripping his coat as Dipper started to lose his fighting will, starting to sob as he gripped Stan's suit, falling to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have let me join him...!! <strong>I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!!! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!! JUST KILL ME!!</strong>" Dipper screamed out to Ford, desperately shaking him in a plea for his Grunkle Ford to give him the death penalty. Stan pulled him away however, trying to calm him down, but it was no use.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid! Calm down! Stop it!" Stan protested, holding him tightly as the boy continued to fight his uncle. "Bill's gone now! He's not controlling you anymore! Wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>But that seemed to make things worst for Dipper as his pupils shrunk. Hearing that, was the LAST thing he wanted to hear, as he stopped fighting. Being released, he dropped to his knees, silently sobbing as the Grunkles could only watch in despair...</p><p> </p><p>Mabel watched with fear as she saw Dipper, her twin, the very main point of her existence, break down into a state of broken, shattered feelings...Now he's demanding death. She couldn't stay to watch him as she rushed to him, pulling him close in a tight hug of sadness, hearing his sobs from her shoulder. "Just...kill me already...Let me join...him..." Begging with a broken, cracked tone...</p><p> </p><p>With his cries quieting down, Mabel shook her head, trying to comfort her twin. "Dipper, please...I'm sorry..." She softly spoke with sadness in her tone, but Dipper couldn't even hear her as his quiet sobs blocked out her voice. He couldn't even feel the sympathy in the hug that his sister gave him, as in a way to soothe his anger...Inside, his soul was shattered, cold, and mostly of all...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Broken...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the outburst, the others met up at the Mystery Shack, which somehow, some of the furniture was ruined. Repairs are mostly needed anyway. Wendy and Soos were very shocked to hear the news about Dipper's outburst after Bill's death, seeing Dipper in a depressed, doll-like state as he didn't even give a upwards glance at them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Dipper...? Are you okay?" Wendy asked, putting a warm hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. "Dude, it's okay...The madness is over now, so...you have us now, everything is going to be alright, okay...?" Pulling him into a hug, Dipper wasn't fazed from his best friend's comfort. All he could do was stand still...</p><p> </p><p>Wendy was his friend, and he trusted her, of course...Even before all this, he had secret feelings for her when they first met...but they weren't strong enough for her as she told him off with a kind gesture, saying that she doesn't go that way with him.</p><p>He understood completely, taking the rejection. They still became best friends as the time and days passed...but Dipper couldn't feel her, or even FELT sympathy and comfort from her anymore...</p><p> </p><p>All he wanted...was Bill Cipher, the main reason why he's still living...He made him feel...whole, warm, and even loving. After all...that's not what Mabel, his parents, AND those others at school did for him last time. They all made him break and crack, but for the demon that made his heart pound, he made him feel loved, special, and even beautiful...even if he scolded himself for the star-constellation birthmark on his forehead...</p><p> </p><p>Wendy moved away, hoping that her hug would work on the broken boy, but then she saw his dull-colored eyes, looking back at her. "Yeah...whatever..." He replied with a tone of emptiness. The look from it, was enough to make her heart crack with sadness. Dipper moved away from his friend, turning his back on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you don't look so good...Maybe you should rest..." Soos suggested, looking at Dipper's sluggish-like look as he saw the boy not in his usual mood. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No! No no! It's okay! He's just tired...! After that madness, he's just exhausted...!" Mabel protested with a nervous smile, putting her hands on his shoulder, smiling at him,  hoping she could get SOME kind of reaction from him. A positive one, at least..."Right?" Giving a little shake to his limp, standing, depressed body, Dipper gave a glare at her with his dull, non-feeling eyes, giving a look of hate, which was also the gesture to back off.</p><p>She took that sign of his depressed twin, getting anxious as she released him, seeing him go past everyone, walking into the woods. Just before as she began to go after him, Ford stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Dipper needs a moment...But, I'm sure by the time we get everything ready, he'll be back..." He said, looking at Mabel with hope. She nodded, agreeing with him. "Now, how about we get ready for you and Dipper's birthday?" That brought a bright smile to Mabel's face as she jumped with joy. The others smiled as well, talking about where to host the party at, but Wendy looked back at the woods, worried about Dipper...</p><p> </p><p>Even in times like these...she cared about him...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Dipper walked, he glanced at the trees, the logs, as well as the creatures that ran past him. Minutes of walking through the large woods, the gnomes came to his memory, where they kidnapped his beloved sister, or...perhaps, no longer beloved, taking her to be their queen.</p><p>They managed to escape through in the golf cart that they used to invade them, yet...Mabel took the spotlight of ending them with a leaf blower, sucking Jeff, the leader of the tiny minions of the forest. The two won the battle, giving their apologies to each other in the end, of course...doing their awkward sibling hug as well, finishing it with the "Pat Pat". All was good, until now...</p><p> </p><p>"Out of all things...That had to come to mind..." Dipper muttered sadly, spotting a log near the lake, taking a break as he sat on it. Seeing his reflection in the lake, all he could see was a broken person. Shattered and cracked, smashed, ruined...and no longer has the will of emotions that will spring life into his dull eyes. Shock didn't faze him, nor the sight of his empty state...but one thing did as he saw his reflection change in the water. The vision of someone...that he will miss dearly...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Bill Cipher...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bill...?" He exclaimed with wide eyes, given a thought of relief that his demon might be able to come back into his sad life. Leaning over to look more closely, he ended up leaning in a bit too much...then a hand out of nowhere from behind, grabbed him, pulling the boy upwards in a flash. Dipper was out of his relieved trance, looking at the source of what pulled him away from his chance of getting him back...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was Ford.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Dipper! What were you thinking?! You could have fell in and drowned yourself!" He angrily scolded him, but Dipper looked at him with dullness, standing up and moving past him. Ford caught up with him, putting a hand to his shoulder, stopping him. "Dipper, you need to wake up...Bill is gone, and you're free now-"</p><p>"Free...?" Dipper interrupted, turning his head back. "Free from him...? Are you stupid?" </p><p>"Like I said, trust me...! He manipulated you, used you, and also tried to take over the world...but now, you're free from his pain...! Even Mabel saved you too, you should be thanking her as well...! Why are you like this Dipper? What happened to the Dipper that we all know and love...? Ford asked, turning him around to face him as he got down to his level.</p><p>"Heh...The 'Dipper' you all know...and love...? Heh...hehehehe..." The boy started laughing softly, then it grew to loud laughter of insanity. Ford wasn't expecting this at all, seeing him break down once again. "Well! That's FUNNY! Because, you don't seem to love me! You seem to just throw me away, and care about Mabel instead! I think YOU need to wake up, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper laughed again, Ford shaking him as he laughed, tears falling from his eyes. "It doesn't matter! IT DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL TO YOU!!~"</p><p>"Dipper...! Dipper!! Stop laughing! You're losing your mind!" The old man yelled at him, trying to snap him out of his mental breakdown, then...Dipper sucker-punched him right in the face, causing him to fall back as his goggles were cracked, covering the area where he swung with his six-fingered hands. Looking at him with surprise, as well as anger from the sudden attack, Dipper's expression shocked him...even more.</p><p>The poor boy's eyes were drenched with tears that continued to fall down his pale cheeks, pupils shrunk to the point of not existing, fists clenched with rage, with the urge to smash something until it didn't move a muscle...but there was something else he didn't see in him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, who's fault do you think that is...?" Dipper asked Ford, looking at him with sad, yet insane smile. The Grunkle just held out his hand in defense as the boy got closer to him, one step at a time. </p><p>"Dipper...Dipper, this isn't you. M-Maybe you need to rest...! Soos was right, you're not in your right mind at the moment...!" He protested, seeing Dipper get closer and closer, fear raising in his eyes as he didn't any time to act fast. "Dipper, STOP-" Being interrupted, the flow of air suddenly stopped as he was being choked by the boy. Fighting back, Dipper pressed his thumbs into his neck harder, causing his Grunkle Ford to stop breathing, choking noises coming from him in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper was going to kill him...</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I would have been...if you didn't caused me pain from before...Grunkle FORD." At the last word with anger in his voice, Ford was losing his breath of air, gripping the boy's wrists, trying to pry them off his neck.</p><p>"Dipper...please...wake up..." Ford begged with a choking voice, his vision slightly fading as his nephew choked him with no remorse or feeling inside him...Did he suddenly not care if he died in his choking hands...?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, footsteps rushed in from behind them...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"DIPPER!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" A female voice yelped out as Dipper stopped his actions, looking back to see Mabel and the others look at him with shock. He gave them an insane look as he looked back at Ford, whose face was turning slightly blue from the lack of oxygen...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What I should have done...a long time ago..." He replied, getting off of Ford as he began to walk away, hearing him cough loudly as he tried to gain breath back in him. Stan and Soos rushed to him, helping him up as Stan glared daggers at Dipper, fed up with this nonsense of his. </p><p>"Kid! You are SERIOUSLY obsessed with that damn Dorito!! SNAP OUT OF IT! He's gone! And never coming back!!" He snapped, causing Dipper to stop his movement, turning back to the fez-wearing man.</p><p>"You don't know that...and you don't care either way...You'll all corrupted..." He said, looking up at the sky. "Bill was right...You all are sick, and heartless beings...as he said." Giving them all one more look of emotionless eyes, he walked down the path, towards the Mystery Shack. Wendy was shattered by his tone of voice, as well as Mabel, who wouldn't thought she would hear that kind of thing from her twin brother...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was right...Bill has corrupted HIM. Her brother, her twin, and as well as her second half...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As the Alpha Twin, she was going to wake him up...no matter what...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I can't believe he choked me...It was like, I didn't EXIST in his eyes. Something must have caused him to act like this..." Ford explained, rubbing his sore neck, marks from Dipper's hands resting on the skin.</p><p>"Well I think he's acting like a complete brat! We saved the world from Bill, and him, and NOW, he acts like this?! I'm telling you, he needs to learn! That's why he's grounded upstairs! He should have been more like Mabel!" Stan shouted angrily, Wendy smacking him upside the head with anger. He glared at her as well as she fought back for Dipper.</p><p>"Dude! Stop it! Yelling like this isn't going to solve anything! Dipper's probably traumatized because of you!" She exclaimed, defending her best friend, who was now an emotionless, heartbroken doll. The three continued to argue from below, Mabel watched as she looked at the stairs...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should check on him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dipper was hearing them from upstairs, in the room he shared with Mabel. Even with the closed doors, he could even hear Grunkle Stan talk bad things about him, yelling that he should've have been more like Mabel...But, he kept staring at the wall, his eyes grayer and duller more than ever...Footsteps came up to the door, as well as a few knocks.</p><p> </p><p>"Bro-Bro...? It's me, Mabel...!" Mabel said from the other side, turning the knob as she opened the door. Dipper's still state caused her heart to beat with anxiety, as well as sadness...Walking in, she shut the door quietly from behind, walking to her brother. "Dipper...please...Talk to me..." Softly begging for her brother to speak, to at least say a word to her...</p><p> </p><p>"..." Silence was her answer, as Dipper didn't move an inch, causing her to bite her lip. Sniffling noises came to her as tears ran down her cheeks, quickly getting on the bed and holding Dipper's shoulders as she looked into his gray eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"DIPPER! Please...! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I pushed you away...! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you! I'm sorry...!!" Mabel wailed, shaking him as she sobbed, holding him close in a painful hug. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Her voice cracked, sobbing as she trembled...then she felt a hand on her back. It was cold...and it was Dipper's hand...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you really sorry...?" His voice asked her, Mabel moved away as she made eye contact with him. Smiling with relief, she nodded with tears. Dipper's expression didn't change however...</p><p>"Yes...! Yes! I am, I'm sorry for pushing you away, when you needed me the most...I should have listened to you...I should have helped you when you needed me...I should have-"</p><p>"Paid more attention to me...than your friends...?" Dipper finished for her, causing Mabel to blink with surprise. "Well...it's too late for an apology...You got your wish, Mabel..." Dipper looked forward at the wall again with no emotion. "Enjoy it..." The girl shook her head, refusing to hear this from Dipper as her tears flew around.</p><p>"No..no no! No! That's not what I want...! I want my brother back...! W-We were the Mystery Twins! Remember...?! We worked together, we had fun together...! Even at school...!" Mabel cried out, explaining the good times they had together. The brother, turned his eyes to her. Giving a look of confusion...and yet he glared at her with hate.</p><p> </p><p>"Really...? When you couldn't help me, when I was getting bullied...? When I was in a state of depression...? When I tried to make friends, yet...they all came to you...How about...when I got ABUSED, and BULLIED...?" Dipper asked, not giving her an hint of emotion...The memory came flashing through his head as he remembered...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inside High School...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey fag!" A bully exclaimed at Dipper as he was slammed against his locker. The boy flinched as he got close to him, as well as his group buddies. "We don't like faggots like you in our turf. Why don't you get out of our territory?" He smirked, punching him as Dipper fell to the floor, getting laughed from his pain as they walked away from him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For years in High School, he got bullied for being gay. Girls were never his thing for romance, but he had a thing for guys. Some others didn't like that, so they bullied the poor boy, made a fool out of him, and even assaulted him in public, causing others to get a laugh out of it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dipper kept getting humiliated everyday, hoping his sister would at least help him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he never got the support...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> While on the ground, his eyes spotted Mabel as she was talking to her friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Begging with his gaze alone for help, she glanced at him with a frown, then turned away, laughing with her girl friends. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With that alone, he realized something...It broke him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His heart was broken. Mabel cared about her friends than her brother...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He knew he could never trust her again, after the way she just treated him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Another moment happened as well...One where Mabel was even LESS help to him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dipper was studying in the classroom, writing as the other classmates began to wait until class started, the same bullies from last time came up to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey faggot. This is MY seat. Go sit somewhere else." He stated, Dipper giving him a look of confusion. This was HIS assigned seat, did it really matter to him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But this is my seat...I sit here." He replied, getting gripped by the collar by the bully, getting tossed aside. Other students laughed at the drama, going back to their usual chatter. Mabel spotted this from her seat, giving a small glare at him. "Hey!" Dipper started angrily, but stopped at the teacher came into the room, everyone's chatter stopped as they turned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dipper? Why aren't you in your seat?" He asked the student on the ground, Dipper quickly stood about to state his problem, until-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Because he was seat-stealing!" The bully answered for him, making Dipper give him a look of anger. "He clearly didn't know any better!" Laughter of the students came in the room, Dipper was not given any chance to explain himself. The teacher was furious at him, sending him to the Principal's Office afterwards.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With no way out of this problem, he agreed with defeat...but he gave a sad look to Mabel, who didn't give him a look of remorse back...Which stabbed him in the heart...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dipper knew that was ANOTHER thing from his sister that broke him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn't even help him at his time of need...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All she cared about was herself...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not Dipper...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perhaps Dipper...didn't exist in her eyes anymore...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's what HE thought...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>These memories took a huge toll on Dipper, and Mabel had no idea.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was too busy with her friends and reputation, that she didn't even worry about her twin's needs...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Dipper...I...I had no idea...I-I'm so sorry..." Mabel apologized with tears in her eyes. Stuttering didn't make it better as she spotted tears down Dipper's pale cheeks, flowing down like a waterfall. But her tears didn't matter...It's was Dipper's that mattered the most. It was filled utter sadness and pain, lingering with hate and anger...</p><p> </p><p>"And what about back at home...? Are you sorry about that...?" He asked her, his eyes overflowed with tears. Which another memory flowed through in his head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>At the Pines' Residence...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What the HELL is this?! You got sent to the Principal's Office! For seat-stealing!?" Dipper and Mabel's mother snapped at the boy. Pissed off, as their father watched, not amused as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mabel explained what happened to Dipper with a smug smirk on his face before he even had a chance to explain what happened.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not even his parents would believe him either way. He was insulted, abused, made a fool out of, and even yelled at by the only two parents that birthed him and Mabel. They desired Mabel out of all people besides him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He would be grounded, punished, and even sent to his room with no food. Dipper got used to it, as time passed, before they went to Gravity Falls for the summer..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>More pain, suffering, and even no love came to him from there...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>In Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seeing the Grunkles again, should have been a wonderful memory to revisit for Dipper...but that changed as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grunkle Stan would mistreat Dipper, falling for Mabel's lies whenever she would want to cause drama in the shack. And it worked terribly. Dipper was overworked, abused by him, and also was even getting nagged publicly about his sexuality to others...and guess who did that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>MABEL</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That wasn't the only thing on him that took a toll on his life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grunkle Ford was not worst than Stan, but rather very strict with him. Dipper would try to talk to him, but he would shoo the poor boy away, not caring at all about him, more focused on the work at hand, studying the origins of Gravity Falls, as usual. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He would also take Mabel's side than his...It was the last straw...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dipper couldn't take it anymore...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All he wanted was to die...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wanted to vanish...to not exist...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To fall into a bottomless pit and NEVER return...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He thought if he didn't exist anymore...he wished he would be somewhere else in a different time, in a different life...in a different world...where someone would love him...for him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But that wish...never came...until now...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"After everything...you've put me through...what school put me through...what our parents put me through...what Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan...put me through..." Dipper started with his cracked tone, his hands trembled, gripping the sheets. "After all this...you say...you're sorry...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes...?" Mabel answered, anxiously. Dipper's pupils shrunk, then he smiled...a soft laughter coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>Mabel's reaction got even more anxious as she heard her brother's laughter get louder, and louder. His insane laughter echoed throughout the shack, causing the girl to panic, shaking him like a doll as he kept laughing. "Dipper! Dipper!! PLEASE!! I'm SORRY! HOW MANY DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, SO THAT YOU CAN FORGIVE ME?!" She begged with sobs and tears, seeing Dipper's insane expression in return...Her heart dropped...</p><p> </p><p>"...There's no limit...You've already broke me, Mabel...Everyone loves you..." He replied with an insane smirk on his face. "All I can think about killing you..." Mabel's eyes widened more. "Killing our parents, Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan...or maybe...myself." Dipper chuckled softly. "I don't even have a reason to live anymore...You might as well just kill me-" </p><p> </p><p>"STOP! STOP SAYING YOU WANT TO DIE!! I'M SORRY!! BILL DID THIS TO YOU! DIDN'T HE?!" With a desperate snap from Mabel, Dipper blinked twice, looking at her as his smile flattered, turning into a confused frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Bill...? Bill...Bill...was the only person that loved me...that cared for me...that helped me...that even...even wanted to make me his Queen..." Soft to rough pants came from the boy, as rage quickly filled his emotions. Mabel crawled backwards as Dipper got up from the bed. "But you...YOU...You took him from me...Grunkle Ford killed him...He KILLED HIM!! He was my SOUL! My HEART! He kept me, from ALL of you heartless assholes...Especially, YOU. Mabel..." With a growl, Dipper kept taking steps towards Mabel, who trembled in fear as she kept moving away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"B-But he was using you! He wanted to take over the world! Destroy us! KILL US!! A-And you love him?!" Mabel protested, Dipper laughing in return, taking a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"HE NEVER USED ME! YOU USED ME!! <strong>ALL OF YOU DID!!!</strong>" Dipper snapped, throwing a lamp at her as she screamed, quickly dodging it as she ran to another part of the room, dodging all the things Dipper shucked at her. Glass, small pieces of furniture, and he even got his hands on a razor as he rushed towards her, screaming a war cry. Mabel screamed and braced herself for the impact, until...</p><p> </p><p>The door got slammed open...</p><p> </p><p>"DIPPER!!" Ford's voice boomed as he burst into the room, holding a tranquilizer gun, shooting him in the neck. Dipper felt the needle prick his neck without acting, causing him to drop his razor onto the floor. Stumbling a bit from the medicine, he then gave the death glare at Mabel one last time, before his vision blurs slowly. Falling onto the floor, unconscious. Mabel breathed in and out as she watched her brother fall, seeing the others rush to her in a panic. </p><p>"Mabel! What happened to Dipper?! Are you okay?" Wendy exclaimed, Mabel nodded in answer, sadly. Grunkle Stan's face was filled with anger from what happened, and had...a hint of slight guilt and worry in his eyes. He gently held up the sleeping boy, putting him into bed slowly...</p><p>"H-How much did you hear...? Mabel asked Ford, seeing him look away as he frowned, putting the gun down. </p><p>"We heard enough...and, I regret everything...that happened..." Ford answered, covering his face with guilt and regret. Wendy and Soos nodded as well. Mabel looked down with tears in her eyes...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>"It's all my fault..." </em> </strong> <em>Mabel said with sadness, regret, and guilt in her tone...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"It's all my fault...that he has become this..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Night falls on the Mystery Shack...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After being struck with the tranquilizer, Dipper was in a passed out, unconscious state in bed, sleeping. Stream tracks of his tears were still stained on his pale, moist cheeks. Mabel, on the other another, was watching him from the side, seeing his chest rise up and down gently in breaths. Gently wiping the tear streaks with her hand, she leaned forward, kissing his forehead, trembling.</p><p> </p><p>"Bro-Bro...I hope you can find it in your heart...to forgive me...*sniff* I'm sorry...I'll say it...1,000 times if I have to..." Mabel whispered as she left her brother side, walking to her bed. "Maybe tomorrow, we can celebrate our birthday together...like always..." Closing her eyes, she descended into Dream Land...as for Dipper...His mind was already descended into the world of dreams...The world where he would feel at peace, until the next day...</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dipper's Dream...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dipper was alone in a valley of green grass, sitting in a field of sparkling, puffy white dandelion puffs, which is the legend for granting wishes when you blow on them. Many of the puffs seedlings floated away in the sky, in an endless loop of gorgeous features...The boy hugged his knees close to his chest, praying that this dream that he thought of would put him at ease...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pinetree...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As a soft voice echoed throughout the dreamscape, Dipper's hopes rose up. Looking around quickly as he stood up. "Bill...?! Bill!" He exclaimed, trying to find his demon lover in his dreams. So there WAS hope for him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Look behind you, Pinetree...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The voice was behind him, making the boy turn around slowly...</p><p> </p><p>His vision spotted someone that was far from him. A tall-tanned man, with yellow, golden hair, streaks with black highlights, as well as dressed in the classiest of garments. A black vest with matching dress pants and shoes, covered elegantly with a yellow tailcoat. The man also had an eyepatch over his eye, the symbol of the Eye on the cover, as well as black bowtie, and a floating small top hat to finish it off... Those glowing, golden cat-eye like eyes stared back at him with love...it was him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The demon of his dreams...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bill Cipher..." Dipper whispered as tears filled his eyes, lips trembling as he tried so hard not to cry. BIll, however, smirked at him. Opening his arms wide for him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>BILL!!!</strong>" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dipper ran to the Dream Demon as the puffs of the dandelions floated after him in a precious moment. He jumped in the air, reaching out to Bill as his lover caught him, chuckling as he swung him around in a hug. When Bill was around, nothing else mattered to Dipper...His heart would always beat for him, as well as his soul...</p><p>"Hey kid...Glad to see me again, huh?" Bill asked with a smirk, stroking Dipper's cinnamon-brown locks, petting him. Sobbing, Dipper looked up at him with glazed, tear-filled eyes, showing his emotions of how much he missed him...</p><p>"Bill...You JERK!" Dipper angrily exclaimed, pounding Bill's chest weakly as he cried, the demon laughing as well from his weak attempts. "I broke down! I thought I wasn't going to see you again...!! You scared me!! Never do that again, you hear me?!" He said, hugging Bill close as he sniffled, sobbing into him. Bill held him close, sitting them both down onto the grass. </p><p>"Haha, kid. You should know, that I always come back...Especially for you, Pinetree~" Bill purred as he slowly hugged Dipper closer, rolling over with him as he was now on top of the boy, hovering over him. Dipper blushed at the sight of his demon on top of him, making his heart pound. He craved for Bill's touch again, even if it was in his dreams...</p><p>"Bill...W-What can I do that can help you...? I-I don't think I can live anymore without you-" Dipper got interrupted as Bill shushed him, his gloved finger on the boy's plush, plump pink lips...</p><p>"Hush, Pinetree...You'll be seeing again soon. Thanks to that damn Sixer, I'm unable to come back into reality for a long time. But, give it time...When the day comes, you'll be my Queen once again..." Bill explained with a smirk, Dipper giving a smile back, placing his hands on the boy's cheeks...then he frowned. "Damn...I can't believe Shooting Star did this to you..." </p><p>"Yeah...Her and the Grunkles too...Not to mention my family, school...Yet, in the end, you helped me. I-I don't know why they don't see this in you...!" The boy exclaimed sadly, confused by why would they even THINK to get rid of him in the first place...</p><p>"That's because they don't know any better, kid. Like I said, they're all...HEARTLESS beings." Bill narrowed his eyes, Dipper nodded firmly in agreement. The dream demon gave Dipper a little smirk, leaning down as he whispered against his lips..."Pinetree, you have no idea...how long I wanted to kiss you..." Dipper gave a small gasp, too quiet to hear at least, as Bill pressed his lips to his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dipper didn't need to fight him off, nor struggle...He craved for this...he craved his touch...he craved Bill Cipher...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two kissed each other intimately, craving for each other's touch as they began to get a little touchy. Bill bit Dipper's bottom lip, nipping on it afterwards before sucking on it. Dipper got the message as he opened his mouth, giving his demon the access to his tongue.</p><p>Tongues intertwined with each other, together in a hungry kiss, the boy wrapped his legs around Bill's waist, gripping his tailcoat with his hands. The demon growled in the kiss, getting aroused by this alone. His human knew how to please him...</p><p>Bill moved away, going down towards Dipper's neck, licking a long streak of saliva upwards, causing the boy to gasp. The demon's fanged-teeth traced across the skin of his neck, making Dipper's heart pound even faster, the thought of Bill biting him, marking him, turned him on even more, as he started to thrust his hips upwards, not wanting this moment to end...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But sadly...their fun was interrupted as the sky started to vanish into sparkles, as well as the valley with dandelions that decorated the blue sky beautifully...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dipper spotted this, Bill pulling away as he glared at the dream starting to end. With a groan, he got off of Dipper, who in turn, quickly sat up and watch the dream slowly beginning to end. The boy panicked as he knew something, or someone was waking him up. He didn't want to leave! He got a chance to see Bill again!</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Pinetree. Like I said, kid. I always come back!" Bill said with a proud smile as he helped Dipper up. Giving him one more gentle kiss, the sparkles rose up from his legs, vanishing him away from Dipper's dream. The boy was in tears again, but he smiled as he remembered his demon's words. No matter how long it took...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He would wait, even for weeks for his Demon to return...After all...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He would ALWAYS come back...</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a LONG ASS Chapter, I'm surprised that I was able to write that long, facts O_O</p><p>However, how is it so far? Do you guys want more? Next Chapter will be VERY depressing and, yeah...Dipper will try to commit you-know-what...</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, hope this was enough to keep you guys occupied as I write the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Past Shouldn't Last...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Could Dipper really let go of the past...? Could he finally try to let go of his horrible memories...? Of those terrible things those people, who he called: "Friends" and "Family"...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, he won't. If his sister attends to become what she used to, even on their birthday...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, Bill attends to make sure his Pinetree won't do anything stupid...or someone ELSE will?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"Dipper! Bro-Bro! Wake up...! It's our birthday today!"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Of course...It was HER, out of anybody else...that woke him up...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening his eyes, his vision caught his sister's bright features, hovering over him with a smile. She seems very excited. Today, was his and Mabel's 18th birthday. Everyday they would celebrate together, they both would have bright smiles, loving friends having fun with them, and even better...make a wish that they BOTH wished that came true...but after what happened, those would be second thoughts...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's about time you woke up! Dip-stick! It's our favorite day, today!~" Mabel exclaimed happily, jumping a bit on his bed in an effort for Dipper to get up. Though, he wasn't really fazed...</p>
<p>"What is it...? Sunday...?" He replied, turning on his side as the creaking from his bed stopped, Mabel looking at him with shock and confusion. How could he forget their own birthday? </p>
<p>"No you idiot! It's our birthday! Our special day!~ And you've slept for HOURS!" She retorted, getting off his bed and pulling him upwards, Dipper allowed her to do so since he had no feeling in him. It's his birthday, shouldn't he be happy...? He should, but how can he be happy...when he couldn't feel anything? "C'mon! Get up! Get up!~" Mabel said, managed to get him out of bed without his consent, but he didn't bother going back, because...it's her sister. And she ALWAYS gets what she wants...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper tiredly walked into the bathroom to wash up, but stopped to go looking at himself in the mirror. He was a TOTAL wreck in his reflection. His chocolate-brown locks were in a mess, some tangled up in knots from how much sleep he got, laying on his pillow for who knows how long. Dark circles under his eyes, as well as the small, yet almost visible pricked, needle wound on his neck from the tranquilizer gun he got shot with. Yet, he couldn't even be bothered with the way he looks now...or could he? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Pinetree...</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing a faint whisper behind him, Dipper quickly turned back, seeing nothing at all. With the short answer of his thought playing tricks on him, he looked at the mirror again...only to see the tan-skinned man with the golden eyes that he so remembered for a long time. His eyes went wide as he saw his demon smirk at him through his reflection in the glass...</p>
<p>"Bill..." Dipper whispered softly as he touched the glass gently, seeing the gloved hand touch his hand back. As the boy gave Bill a small smile of relief and joy, the demon smirked at him...then he was gone the minute Dipper blinked. In a panic, he gripped the mirror aggressively, just before two black-gloved, warm and comforting hands covered his own, making his heart stop from beating rapidly. He knew those hands...</p>
<p>"Hello, Pinetree~" Bill purred in his ear, making Dipper quickly turn back, seeing his demon in the flesh, looking dapper as well.</p>
<p>The boy quietly gasped with surprise, his hand on his chest as he tried to catch breaths...but in the end, he was so relieved to his demon again. "Listen, Pinetree...I know you don't want to even see those fleshbags anymore, but do me a favor, kid." The demon snapped his fancy fingers, making a comb and brush appear around the boy's hair. They magically began to trim his messy, bed hairstyle, making it nice and clean for Dipper, making him confused in the process. </p>
<p>"B-But how are you-ow...here?" He asked, flinching in pain slightly from the comb in his tangled up hair, combing out some snags and knots. The demon chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'm simply a figment of your imagination, kiddo. Only for now, of course." Bill explained as he swirled his hand in a circular motion, making Dipper levitate. With a gasp, he was led into the shower as it turned on by itself, the boy underneath the cold, yet now turning hot water as it rained down on his pale skin.</p>
<p>And yes, he was already naked by the time he was headed towards it. "So, I want you to look your best, no messes, no problems, no-" The demon stop talking as he noticed something on Dipper that he wouldn't have imagined.</p>
<p>Red lines of clean, yet painful marks of a razor. Down his arm, to his wrist...With the water running down it, the blood would slightly seep out, dropping onto the shower floor...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It seems like he was cutting himself...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pinetree?" Bill started, holding up Dipper's arm with a irritated look, that was combined with worry. The boy caught up on what he meant, seeing his cuts. "What is this?" Dipper immediately turned his back to him, anxious, covering his scars with hands, hoping it would work, but it didn't.</p>
<p>"It-It's nothing, Bill! H-Heh heh! It's nothing at all-!" He replied nervously, but Bill wasn't gonna have it, gripping his wrist as he turned him around, pinning him against the wall. His eyes were breathtakingly serious, and Dipper couldn't refuse him, even if he wanted to at some times...His scars were the LAST thing he wanted to show Bill...</p>
<p>"Pinetree..." The demon started again, narrowing his eyes, ordering him to tell him the truth. Dipper knew that look...and he had to obey. Even if it's a very embarrassing memory, and even more tragic to revisit it. As the shower stopped, Bill grabbed a loofah from the side, as he pulled up his sleeves and started washing Dipper up, soaping him up with suds and soap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's...when I needed to...relieve myself from how much pain I got...from them." Dipper started, speaking in a soft tone, his soaked bangs covering his eyes...</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Every time I would get bullied...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"STOP!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Get abused...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"No more...please...!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...or even...humiliated...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"You're not even worth being alive, you little fag...You should know your place by</strong> <strong> now..."</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I would always...run away, and hide myself away...and SLICE the pain away...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It puts me at ease...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A very painful ease...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Proves to me that I really was a worthless being to begin with...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Proves to me that no one would treat me with respect...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Proves to me that I wouldn't be the same just like everyone else...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I was...a mistake...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, that's why...I would be alone, and...cut out my pain. It...puts me at ease for a insane, yet good reason..." Dipper said, looking away as he was washed by the shower again, the soap and suds flowing down his body, going down the drain. Bill was stunned...Those cuts and bruises were on his Pinetree, and he wouldn't forgive them...He would <strong>KILL</strong> them..."B-But, without you...I wouldn't be able to-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shush, Pinetree..." Bill said, shushing and cutting him off as he pulled him into an tight embrace. Water from the shower rained down on them. Dipper was stunned, but didn't even dare to move a muscle as his body was soaked, yet warm against Bill's chest...His heart pounded in his chest, cheeks flushed red from Bill's touch. "Don't speak anymore...I get it now..." He whispered, stroking the boy's drenched hair as his eye had a glint of blood red in it...</p>
<p>"B-Bill...?" Dipper started, Bill looking down at him, giving him a serious look. </p>
<p>"Pinetree, I want you to behave...Okay? Try to endure those damn, stupid fleshbags for me...I want you to enjoy your birthday, kiddo." The demon turned off the shower, moving them both away from the head, droplets of water falling onto the floor. Dipper frowned, but gave a soft, yet firm nod to his lover. Bill smirked and patted his head. "Good boy..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DIPPER!!" Mabel's voice boomed as she near the door, banging on it. Dipper quickly panicked, looking around for as he realized he was still naked. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist as the door slammed open, revealing his twin sister wearing makeup with pink party dress, covered all over in sparkle and glitter. Dipper yelped, then groaned, covering his face from how annoyed he was already from the sight of his sister. "C'mon, Bro! You're gonna make us late!"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Aren't you over that stuff already...?" Dipper replied with a monotone voice, Mabel shaking her head, smiling as she grabbed her brother's wrist him out of the bathroom. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Nope! Come on! I got you some suits that would fit you for the party!" As she literally dragged him out the bathroom, little did she know, a certain dream demon watched...and he was NOT happy at all...</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long do we have to do this...?" Dipper asked with no emotion in his voice. He was against his will, once again by Mabel, trying on different suits and ties. Mabel was pretty persistent this time.</p>
<p>"All day if we have to!" She replied, quickly pulling out a jacket for Dipper, shoving it into his arms. "We're going to have the party at Pacifica's place, since her parents wanted to thank us for saving Gravity Falls. And I don't want you to make us look bad, okay?" Scolding him with a stern look, Dipper flipped the bird at her as he went to put on the jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After wearing some suits, Dipper finally got her sister satisfied, as he was coming out with a blue bowtie, that went with a black suit and pants. Mabel squealed at him, adoring how good he looks in the suit that she picked out for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OMG! IT LOOKS SO PERFECT ON YOU!" She exclaimed with excitement. Dipper rolled his eyes at her, waving his hands a little in sarcastic excitement.</p>
<p>"Yay..." </p>
<p>"Come on! Don't be down, Bro-Bro...! I-I know yesterday wasn't fun, but it's gonna be fun! Besides, you need to get out more, and move on! Let's go!" Mabel complained, pulling him out of their shared room. "Besides, we're gonna see Pacifica, and everyone's gonna be there! You can probably hook up with someone there, get wasted, and..." She kept going on and on, Dipper blocking out her voice as they both got downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grunkle Stan and Ford were already looking their best, getting dressed all fancy, though Stan was already in a suit, wearing his red fez hat. The two brothers spotted them both, and Ford looked so pleased.</p>
<p>"Oh! You two look absolutely stunning!" Ford exclaimed with a smile, Mabel smiling with pride at her job well done. Dipper just sulked, looking away with his dull eyes. He wasn't amused, cuz he was forced by his sister into wearing a suit. "Also, Dipper, that suit fits you well. Mabel has good taste." The boy rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She doesn't have THAT much good taste...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyways, Dipper. I took away your razor. For safety purposes." Ford started, making Dipper's eyes widened. Deep inside, he knew cutting himself would be bad for Bill, but...how could he relief his pain without his razor. "Also, you are not to attack Mabel, or anyone else, especially on you birthday. Understood?" With a silent growl in his throat, he nodded a bit, making Mabel nod firmly with a smile. </p>
<p>"Okay! Let's go!" She said, walking herself and Dipper out the door, with no consent from her twin whatsoever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they got outside to the car, Dipper watched as Mabel ran to the door, excited. Dipper wished he was excited...but he wasn't, no matter how hard he tried...Suddenly, he felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder from behind, making his heart stop...but he was at the same time, relieved.</p>
<p>The corners of his mouth started to curl up, forming a soft smile on the boy's pale face. The faint sound of a chuckle echoed in his ear, the breeze softly blew on his damp skin underneath the suit, cooling him down as sweat beaded down his neck...</p>
<p>Suddenly, without noticing...A golden rose pin was on his suit jacket, sparkling in sunset's light...It proudly shined on the outfit, like Dipper's heart as he headed to the car without thinking anything. Bill wanted him to have a good time, and a good time he'll have...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the car...It was very quiet. For Dipper, that is...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the drive towards the Northwest Mansion, Dipper looked out the window, seeing the sunset slowing going down, as Mabel continuously kept chatting with the two Grunkles, talking nonsense that the boy didn't even pay attention to. He looked down at the golden rose that was placed on his suit, wondering how it got there...he had the thought that his demon lover placed it there, to show that he's the one shining...It was a lovely rose...and it sparkled too...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...ipper? Bro-Bro? DIPPER!" Mabel called to him, getting him out of his trance as he looked at his twin, not even showing emotion in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-What?" He asked, as if nothing happened, still in the emotionless tone that never changed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was trying to tell you about how you're going to have a fun night at the-" Mabel stopped, seeing a glint of glitter on Dipper suit, spotting the golden rose pin. "What is that? I don't remember putting THAT on your suit! Lemme see!" The girl reached out to it, Dipper going in a panic as he gripped her wrist, swinging it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-No! Don't touch it...!" He scolded, getting a stubborn look from Mabel.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Bro-Bro...!" Mabel whined.</p>
<p>"I said no!" Dipper retorted, fighting his sister as she kept trying to reach for the pin. The two argued as Stan yelled at them to keep it down, yet they both ignored the Grunkle, still going on about the argument over the golden pin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabel, who wasn't giving up at all, decided to play dirty to get that rose. She started to tickle Dipper in his sensitive spots, that she knew all too well, which...didn't work much, but it got him squirming to get away from the touch of a ticklish spot...then her hand reached the rose in success, but...it was short-lived as Dipper gripped her wrist tightly, painfully squeezing it. She winced, yelping a little as her eyes closed tightly from the pain.</p>
<p>"D-Dipper! Let me just see it-" Mabel retorted, and then she opened them, seeing a glimpse of something different in Dipper...He gave her the death glance, but she saw a flash of a golden cat's eye...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No...it can't be...!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<strong>DON'T</strong>. <strong>Touch it.</strong>" Dipper commanded quietly, yet angrily with no remorse in his tone as he strained her wrist, letting his grip off it as Mabel was being silent as a result...Trembling with anxiety, she scooted away from him, looking out the window. The sister was frightened by that sight she saw in him...It was Bill's eye she spotted. But, he was dead. That Cipher wasn't in Gravity Falls anymore, but...whatever that was, it lied inside of her brother...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Was that really Bill...?</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> Was Bill coming back for Dipper...?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're here, kids! Actually, you ain't kids anymore, but ya know what I mean." Stan exclaimed, stopping the car before exiting it as the tires were in place at the front gate. Mabel gasped and squealing with excitement, as she followed. Dipper got out as well, clearly not in the mood after his sister literally tried to take away his beloved's rose on his suit. He no longer had the gall to smile. </p>
<p>Somewhat bright lights flicked out from the sides of the mansion, as the music bounced from the inside, sounding bass lines, catchy tones, and techno beats. The Alpha twin couldn't wait as she literally was about to stop, drop, and go nuts from how loud the music was. The two Grunkles chuckled as they began to walk down the stone-paved path towards the fancy double doors, Mabel leading the way with a bright smile on her face. Dipper, on the other hand, followed up, but was clearly a lot slower than them...</p>
<p>He couldn't even bear to see the faces of the ones that could have forced the poor boy to take his own life. Those bullies could be there, having a blast if Pacifica hosted that kind of a huge party, if they were even there that is...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"THEY'RE HERE!" Soos exclaimed as everyone from the town turned to the doors in a flash, seeing them slowly open wide, revealing the silhouettes of the Pine Twins, as well as the two Grunkles who came up afterwards, dressed up nicely for this wonderful occasion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SURPRISE!~ Happy Birthday!~" Everyone cheered with excitement, confetti and streamers raining down on them, clapping for their heroes. Mabel screamed happily, rushing over to her friends, giving them a big group as well. Dipper, however...wasn't fazed. Secretly, he didn't want to go, but...Bill wanted him to enjoy it, so he had to endure the pain, misery, as well as the lingering thought of those horrible memories coming back to his poor, broken soul...so, he smiled. Fakely.</p>
<p>"Oh! Dipper! Mabel!" A female, young voice rose up to the twins as Pacifica, looking all fancy and dressed came up to them. Mabel, who was even happier to see the rich girl, embraced her tightly. </p>
<p>"Pacifica!!~ Thank you for letting us have our birthday party here! You're the bestest best!" She exclaimed, swinging her around a little, getting a giggle out of the snotty teen. However, seeing her in Dipper's eyes...that wasn't a pleasant sight to see again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Keep it cool, Dipper... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, Dipper...!" Pacifica started, moving away from the energetic girl, going towards Dipper with a nervous smile. The boy quickly looked at her direction. "H-Hey, how's it going?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, going with the playing dumb act, huh...? Alright, fine... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O-Oh, it's okay...I guess." Dipper replied, looking away, scratching his head. He didn't want to talk with her, after all, she was friends with Mabel, the much more "BETTER" twin...</p>
<p>"A-Anyways, I just wanted to say, after you saved Gravity Falls, I...kinda regretted everything that happened in the past, and...I wanted to make it up to you by hosting your birthday party here...!" Pacifica smiled nervously, but Dipper, in his head, was not buying it. But, he had to play it cool...He couldn't get over the past no matter how hard he tried..."I-I hope that this is enough to say sorry, and...stuff." </p>
<p>"Oh, no no. I'm totally okay. Thanks for the trouble. It's all water under the bridge." Dipper said with a fake smile. "The past is in the past!" That made Pacifica smile with relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Yet, for me...it will painfully last...</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper sat on a luxurious couch, holding a glass of punch while watching the others party their hearts out. He and Pacifica talked a little bit more after the surprise the townsfolk gave the twins, but that was just the boy listening to her worthless talk, because to him...Pacifica was another reason he hated Mabel even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was the most popular girl in the school he went to with Mabel, yet she was able to make friends quickly, while he was forced upon the opposite, given negative energy that caused him to have this trauma for days. Dipper, regrettably had a crush on the blondie princess at first sight, hoping that he could be acquainted with her for the taking, but that was shattered, as Mabel took the opportunity to befriend her from the start. She literally took EVERY chance Dipper had to try and attempt to make a friend...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was enough for Dipper to go <strong>INSANE</strong>...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>For his sanity to <strong>BREAK</strong> and <strong>SHATTER</strong>...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Enough for his innocence of being pure and sweet...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>..become <strong>BROKEN</strong>...like himself..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was ALWAYS the same...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mabel this, Mabel that, Mabel here, Mabel there...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>MABEL EVERYWHERE!!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers clenched the glass tightly, wanting it to shatter in his hands and make them bleed and sting with shards of glass and punch, his anger and rage boiling up inside of him. Gritting his teeth, Dipper's breath hitched as he tried his hardest not to cry, especially on his birthday, biting his lip as the sobs stifled inside of him...Mabel was going to pay from making him this way, no matter how hard he tried to forget...It lingered in his broken, shattered, non-repairable heart...He couldn't let the past go...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dipper?" A soft voice spoke to him, breaking him out of his miserable trance, taking a quick glance with his eyes at who would even speak to him...Oh, speak of the devil...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it, Grunkle Ford...?" He replied, not even looking at him, staring down at his pink-colored drink of fruit punch. Feeling the couch shift next to him, Ford sat next to the depressed boy. He gave Dipper a sympathy look, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Dipper, this is your special day. You should go and have fun." Grunkle Ford said, shaking him up a bit. "Just look at Mabel, for example." Dipper's eye twitched when he mentioned Mabel, that pissed him off, but he still had to play it cool, turning to where Mabel was chatting with Grenda and Candy, Pacifica was there too, laughing. "She's already in the sociable state of having a good time already, you should be more like her...!" Hearing that from Ford, that pissed him off even more. "Also, maybe it would help you-"</p>
<p>"So...?" Dipper said, nonchalantly cutting him off. Ford took that sign as if he doesn't even care anymore, spotting Dipper's hands clenching the glass angrily. With a gentle, yet stern gesture, he placed his gloved hand on his, Dipper let go of the drink without even fighting at all. Taking the drink from his nephew, he stood up from the couch looking back at him. </p>
<p>"I'll be right over there...Call me if you need something." Ford stated, walking away from the boy. Taking deep breaths of relief, he was alone to think about what to do next...but that was short-lived too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DIPPER!" Blinking from the loud yell, he turned to see Mabel very frustrated, pouting with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing sitting down, doing nothing!? You seriously need to party!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the couch, tugging him towards the others. Dipper couldn't even be bothered at this point...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, if it isn't the kid!" A voice boomed out from the crowd of people Mabel was bringing him to. The voice...made him realize something, that voice...he remembered in the past, it was...With realization, his eyes widened as he spotted the blond, buff, tuxedo-wearing jock that looked at him with a...new smile. It was...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The bully that ruined my life...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Jonny! This is Dipper, my twin! I think you've met him before?" Mabel started, Dipper seeing him with his other two friends, looking dapper as ever. Jonny...so THAT's his name. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah! The little dude, I...uh...used to bully a lot." He said, nervously laughing, giving a little bud nudge on the shoulder to one of his buddies, who in return, chuckled as well. "But, that's all different now...! Now, I'm a changed man!" Jonny proudly smiled. </p>
<p>"Yep! Me too! Oh, I'm Christian, by the way." The friend on the left said, pale-skinned with ginger-orange hair and green eyes, giving a thumbs up to Dipper, who seems out of it as his bangs were covering his star-marked forehead.</p>
<p>"And I'm Bob!" The other on the right started, who was a little shorter than Christian, having long black hair with a piercing on his nose, as well as slight eyeliner barely seen on his face, laughing. Christian and Bob were Jonny's friends...and more pointers of tragic memories for Dipper. <em>Play it cool...Play it cool...</em></p>
<p>"Oh...! Is that so...!" Dipper began, putting a fake smile on his face, laughing a bit. Mabel knew that was a bit off, but shook it off. "Well, now that I knew your name, I knew it was familiar before, hah! I just, didn't realize it sooner." <em>That you were the bastards that wrecked my life...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, uhh...Dipper, right? Listen..." The blond jock started, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry about what happened, and I really regretted what I, or what WE did to ya. It was just filled with pride and all that jazz, ya know? Right, guys?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry dude..."</p>
<p>"Very sorry...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper didn't even take those apologies in his heart. They were just trying to get on him again, making a living hell out of him, and get a chuckle while they were at it. Smiling with fakery, he waved his hand, shaking it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, it's alright...! It's ALL in the past now! This is a new leaf, and I'm happy that you guys have a different point of view now." He said, giving Jonny a smile. The jock in return, gave a smile back, holding his hand out to Dipper. </p>
<p>"So, can we be cool now? As in, starting over?" He asked, Dipper putting his hand in Jonny's, gesturing back the handshake that was given. As they both gripped hands to seal the deal, Jonny flinched as he heard a slight crunch, as well as felt pain in his bones as he took a glance at Dipper, smiling at him. Then, he yelped a bit in pain, Dipper's hand crushing his as in a harsh reply to the handshake...then he pulled it away. </p>
<p>"We're cool." Dipper replied, smiling at him with a kind gesture, but yet in turn, gave the death glare in his dull eyes before walking away. Mabel saw her brother walk away suddenly, running after him.</p>
<p>"Dipper! Wait! You're not getting away this time!" She yelled. Jonny looked at his hand with shock, stinging from the harsh grip Dipper just gave him. Christian and Bob looked at Jonny with worry, confused at what happened just now.</p>
<p>"Was it just me...or did Dipper give me the death stare...?" He asked himself, talking as his buddies heard him. Bob shook his head, waving his hand. </p>
<p>"M-Maybe he's just stressed, and he forgot how to party!" Jonny looked at his hand, and then at Dipper, being dragged around by Mabel again. Catching a look at the boy's eyes, they looked gray and dull. Not longer filled with life in them. The jock's eyes widened as he now noticed something...and what that harsh grip that was Dipper's answer about...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>It looks like he took too far on him...</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After going around, Mabel forcing Dipper to talk to the others that were invited to the party, which were her friends, he kept that fake smile up. Playing it cool like Bill said, but...he wasn't sure on how long he could keep up the act, his heart growing heavy from the disgusting past which was quickly coming back to him, haunting him like he will tonight.</p>
<p>His sister was going to make him SLIT her throat right in front of everyone that he loved, or...that he 'used' to love...if that's what he even thinks of them at all...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Happy Birthday to you~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>Breaking the chatter from everyone, Pacifica started singing while her and Wendy carried a beautifully, layered, decorated birthday cake with 2 numbered candles being lit, which were: A 1 and an 9. The two twins were turning 19 together...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Happy Birthday to you~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>Everyone else that saw the cake, quickly joined in with singing the song, making a circle around the two twins. Mabel smiled brightly with glee, as for Dipper, didn't...though he did slightly. It was his birthday, so he should at least get a chance to enjoy the cake...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Happy Birthday Dear, Dipper and Mabel~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As the two ladies with the cake stopped in front of the twins, Dipper's eyes sparkled as the flame lit on the candles shined in his eyes. The 'Alpha' Twin couldn't stop jumping, giddy about making the birthday wish she wanted. The boy in turn, had a wish in, that he kept in his heart...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><br/> </strong>
</p>
<p>Finishing the celebration song, applause rose all around the room, just making it desperate for the two twins to make their birthday wish. Mabel immediately closed her eyes as well as Dipper did the same, however, Mabel peeked a bit, giving a small wink to Pacifica, smiling a little smugly.</p>
<p>The blond in return of the flirty gesture, blinked, her face flushed with a slight shade of red. Opening their eyes, the both took a deep breath, and then...Dipper felt a sudden touch of a hand behind him...it wasn't a human hand, but a shadowy one. One that no one, but Dipper can see and feel. It filled his body and soul with a warm, wonderful feeling inside. He exhaled with a puff of air, putting out the flaming candle with ease, relaxed. </p>
<p>Loud cheers and applause rained down on the two birthday teens. Dipper smiled even more as he placed his hand over the shadowy hand that gave him a calm, relaxed feeling...</p>
<p>"See?! I told you that I'd get you to smile!" Mabel exclaimed, gesturing to Dipper's sweet smile he was displayed to everyone, who cheered in return. Looking at them with confusion, he was baffled. Mabel didn't get him to smile...Bill did. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes at her, who in return, nudged his shoulder, jokingly.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, can we have cake now?" Stan interrupted, laughter from everyone else coming through as well. The cake was laid down on the Buffet Table from the side, Wendy slicing it into evenly-shaped pieces.</p>
<p>Along with many guests grabbing a slice, Dipper was the last person. All of Gravity Falls was getting a piece of cake, but he didn't even get a chance to get in line...<em>This line was taking a long time...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Pinetree~</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice that was in his head called to him, Dipper felt a touch of fingers tracing his chin, turning his head towards the large, fancy staircase. Without thinking, his eyes soften at the tone of his demon calling to him...</p>
<p>It seemed like the whole mansion turned quiet, the figures of the townspeople going blurry, sparkles of gold trailing up the stairs, turning into soft lights of show, stopping at the top where stood a silhouette of a man, waiting for him...</p>
<p>He quietly walked away from the long line of people, in a trance while stopping at the bottom. Holding onto the railing, he looked forward, seeing the figure it caused his heart to drop, but beat quicker at the same time.</p>
<p>A tan-skinned man with golden-blond hair, dressed in the fanciest of garments, colors of black, white, and golden yellow. His top hat floating above his hair, leaning against his cane as he levitated with a smug smirk on his face. Speaking of, one of his eyes were covered by the black eyepatch, which where the symbol of the cat's eye, traced with gold lining, were covered by his gorgeous bangs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>It was Bill Cipher...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper was in a trace, his cheeks flushed red at the sight of his dream demon, smiling sweetly as he slowed raised his other hand towards him, walking quietly up the carpet-covered stairs.</p>
<p>It was a gesture, that was Dipper eagerly reaching out towards him. Bill smirked at his sapling, amused by his enchanted state, holding his hand out to him in return. The boy smiled even more, eyes softening as they were almost there, hands almost touching, palm to palm...</p>
<p>"Bill..." Dipper whispered, saying his name without a second thought. The demon smirked even more, tracing his gloved finger around his chin, holding it gently as he leaned in, giving Dipper a seductive, yet charming look. </p>
<p>"Oh, my sweet little sapling...~" The demon whispered as his breath was near Dipper's lips...The other didn't even try to resist, closing his eyes in answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>...They were so close...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>...So very close...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DIPPER!" Mabel's voice boomed out f, causing Dipper's eyes to widen, his breathing hitched, his heart shattering into pieces as his sister ruined his wonderful moment. Bill was shocked as well, growling from that damn Shooting Star. "Where the heck are you going?! There's not going to be any cake for you!" She called, Dipper looked back with anger, turning forward, not seeing Bill anymore. </p>
<p>"To...the bathroom." He replied softly, in a quiet, yet pissed off tone. Walking up the stairs again, taking a turn to the left going down the corridor. </p>
<p>"But...the bathroom's down here...!" Dipper heard Mabel call afterwards. Ignoring her voice, he quickly rushed further down, going into a random room, shutting the door and locking it. Sliding down the wood, he looked around, figuring it that it's one of the bedrooms the Northwest Household had. Fancy to the touch, of course. </p>
<p>Rushing footsteps came down the hallway, putting Dipper in a panic as he moved away from the door, stopping near the fireplace, his shadow on the gorgeous carpet, copying his movements. "Dipper Pines! Come out of there this instant!" Sounds of the banging, as well as the knob turning rapidly, rose Dipper's nerves up to 11.</p>
<p>He didn't know what to do, and he was cornered like a mouse. Ford's angry, annoyed voice was on the other side, enough for him to think that he'd make things worst if he ever got inside the room, and that's the LAST thing he'd want.</p>
<p>Before he could retort, a black gloved hand covered his mouth, preventing him from yelling out an insult to his Grunkle Ford...but he knew this hand. Quietly turning about, he saw his demon again, right in front of him. Bill smirked at his sapling, who in return, blushed for him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhh...~" Bill shushed him before pulling Dipper close quickly, smashing his lips on his in a deep kiss. It caught Dipper off guard, but didn't even try to resist it, quickly wrapping his arms around his demon, returning the kiss to him.</p>
<p>Both kept gripping each other's clothes, aching and begging to get them off, but...if that were to happen, someone would suspect something weird happening. Tongues quickly swirled around, trading saliva as Bill walked forward, moving them to the king-sized bed. Dipper's legs caught the side of the bed, falling on top of the lush sheets, Bill quickly hovering over him as he growled excitedly, leaning down to claim his Sapling's neck.</p>
<p>Dipper gasped softly, quietly moaning as he felt Bill suck on his sensitive skin, leaving red marks after nibbling on him. The teen quickly covered his mouth, turning to the door, as his moans were slowly leaking from his hand, the bangs and knob shaking slowly turned quiet. His other hand clenched the sheets, tugging on them slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you think he's hiding in there...?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Whatever he's doing, he better come out of there."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh fudge-sticks! I need to get back down for the games!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a short exclaim from Mabel, the footsteps slowly vanished away from the door. When they were fully gone, Dipper exhaled with relief, removing his hand away as Bill smirked. </p>
<p>"I thought they'd never get lost, Pinetree~" He purred, licking up his neck. Dipper moaned, arching his back a bit, shaking his hips under his demon, feeling his crotch getting tighter in those dress pants. "As much as I want to fuck you until you don't move Pinetree, I don't have much time to be here..." The teen gasped, worried as he placed his hands on Bill's shoulders, sitting up quickly, shaking his head as in refusing to let Bill slip away from him again.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" The demon frowned. </p>
<p>"Like I said, I'm a figment of your imagination, kiddo." Dipper remembered hearing that before, and it killed him inside. Seeing his sad face, Bill placed his hands on the teen's soft, plush cheeks, wiping a tear from his eye with his thumb. "Don't cry, after this party, I'll have a special present for you~" Whispering in his ear, Dipper nodded before he vanished from his vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dipper slowly slid down the bed, hugging his legs as the tears that were welled up in his eyes for so long, that they finally flowed through...Stifled sobs and cries poured from his lips as he covered his face on his knees, crying his eyes out quietly...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>He took, and tried the chance of trying to have fun on his birthday...but it failed. Why?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>First, he spotted the others that Mabel befriended before him...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Secondly, Dipper met the bullies that caused his life to take a huge toll on negative results.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>And lastly, Ford and Mabel were trying to ruin his moment with his demon lover, even if it was for a short period of time...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dipper had enough...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>He had enough of this...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>His broken soul...has enough of this...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will have a small song, and...Dipper going a bit insane~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Btw, did I make you cry? If I did, I'm sorry! TwT I was on the Angst train today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Painted Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper starts remembering the past...His horrible past, and those horrible things, that his sister, those bullies, and even his parents has done to him...</p><p>His mind has come to the point of shattering and breaking with insanity, as he thinks of nothing, but getting revenge on the ones that caused him so...</p><p> </p><p>Murder...</p><p>Blood...</p><p>Nothing, but their guts and flesh on the ground, burning...</p><p> </p><p>He's been nothing but a puppet to them all, it's tragic enough...Tragic that he would escape from his own strings...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dipper sat near the fireplace, staring down at it's continuing flames burning the wood, sparks, along with crackles of it, flying. The teen stared...and stared...and stared...then, something began to flash through his head...The memories of his horrible, tragic past started to go through his broken head. The abuse, the taunts, the non-caring life he was given before Bill brought life back into his life...It haunted him so, stabbed his heart with so much pain, and he was nothing, but a puppet. Something for them to play with...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>They all played with him, pulled his strings, even damaged him without any remorse...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Those faces...they were still painted in his mind...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Painted Faces...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ghh..." Dipper bit his lip, stifling the sobs trying to escape his mouth. New tears started to flow down his cheeks, staining his dress pants as drops of it fell down onto the fabric. His grip on his pants was enough to rip it up to shreds, amounts of traumatizing pain and suffering the poor teen has went through all his years and days...With trembling lips, his voice started to shake...The memories starting to play...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"It's never satisfied..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"They're pulling strings of lies tonight..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Past Dipper felt his arms and legs, attached to thin strings around him as they begun to move his body like a puppet...Scared, he turned his head back to see Mabel, his twin sister, smirk wickedly, holding planks of wood in crosses, that seem to hold the strings together...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He would try and call, or even beg for help, but it never came...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because they would always fall for Mabel's lies and tricks...No matter what he did, he could never win against her...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears flowed down the poor puppet's cheeks as he cried, his body being played around with...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"So many tears he's cried..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I wonder what he's thinking..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Past Dipper looked up with gray, tear-drenched eyes, seeing a crowd of people as an audience, the ones that has ruined him...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His Mom and Dad, Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan, Gideon, Pacifica, Jonny, Christian, Bob...Many others as well...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The teen's voice sung softly as his body was moved around, as if he was singing...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"It's Painted Faces is all I see..."</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"They're always haunting me..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Laughter rose in the audience, taking Past Dipper's pain and suffering in amusement as he fell to his knees, arms dropped by his sides as he stared blankly at the crowd...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mabel, however, smirked while still controlling the strings on the broken puppet...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"She's pulling strings of lies tonight..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"He sleeps..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Past Dipper started to slowly show a smile of pure sadness as the laughing still continued...The cuts on his arms began to show on his wrists, staining the flesh with thin lines of wounds and blood, flowing down onto the stage floor, the laughter stopping afterwards...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>"Please buy him time..."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>"Oh please...Rewind..."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>"A tainted rhyme..."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dipper sang as he stood up, his thoughts bringing him back into reality. He just had the vision of himself from the Past as a puppet for those heartless people's entertainment. Everyone he hated was there to watch, laughing at him, his pain, his suffering, enough for him to no longer care about himself...</p><p> </p><p>He walked out of the guest room, knowing that Mabel and Ford went away. Dipper headed back to the main stairway, hearing the music still going as laughter and cheers came from everyone down there...Turning to the side, he stopped and peeked from the side, spotting Mabel with her friends, playing a party game. Narrowing his eyes, he saw red. Red all over her...All he wanted to do, was show her how much pain she has caused him...during all those years...even at those times where she trusted others than him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"A story ever vile..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Such wicked thoughts behind a smile..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Singing softly, he blocked out the music in the room, going down the stairs as no one paid any attention to him, focusing on the game at hand, or chatting with another patron, drinking, chatting, or even dancing. HIs eyes caught the three bullies at the buffet table; Jonny, Christian, and Bob.</p><p>Laughing while the blond talked with them, having a good time...Dipper could see red from them too...Some payback to them would surely calm his rage against them...Next, he spotted the one, and only, Gideon Gleeful, who was smirking with pride as he spoke with a few others.</p><p>Nothing...but <strong>RED</strong>. </p><p>After that horrible little stunt Gideon pulled, Dipper swore in his heart that would get him back for what he did to the Mystery Shack, to Mabel, AND to himself...but Mabel was on the list, so...he'll just die along with her.</p><p>Pupils in Dipper's eyes shrunk to the point of non-existing as he felt his sanity break away, slowly smirking as he walked. Heading towards a door that led him to the back of the Mansion, assumingly the garden. However, he didn't noticed that someone was following him...A certain fez-wearing man was going after him quietly in the garden...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"They wander all the while..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I wonder what they're thinking..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Dipper reached the garden, his shoes clattered against the stone path, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, his vision changed, seeing bodies of blood around the Northwest Mansion's garden. Some on the rose bushes, some near the statues, and some leading towards the fountain up ahead. A smile curled up even more on the teen's face as he began to walk down the bloodied path, the blood splashing onto his dress pants, staining it with red.</p><p>The poor boy's mind was breaking, all he could think about was killing, enough to show everyone, that he USED to care and love about, how much of the pain he's been given...Lingering with thoughts of death-bringing, tormenting, even pressuring...Bringing DEATH to all that caused him to no longer respect his own self, even to the one who birthed him...would soothe his insane anger inside him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"It's Painted Faces is all I see..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"They're always haunting me..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stopping at the fountain, he kneeled down at the rim, staring down at the blood flowing the water, it reflected his insane look grandly, as Dipper smirked. Screams of pain echoes in his ears, begging for mercy, for forgiveness, but with a soft smile, he looked up at the sky, which was red, like the blood that flowed down the fountain's pipes...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"They're pulling strings of lies tonight..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"He sleeps..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dipping his hand into the bloody water, his grin widened as it flowed down his wrist...Images of his twin sister, his parents, Jonny, as well as others...All of their faces laughing, and then no anymore, covered in blood as they screamed with pain. It amused him, made him smile with crazed laughter. Losing his sanity was the last thing he wanted to do, but, despite everything that has happened to him, what troubles he had to go through, suffering that put him through a state of infinite despair, and self-doubt, he no longer cared...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Please buy him time..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Oh please...Rewind..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All that Dipper wanted, more than anything in this dark, corrupted, disgusting, hideous, tragic, wrecked-up, and mostly importantly, heartless world...was getting Bill back...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"A tainted rhyme..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dipper stood up from the rim, walking around the fountain. His smirk never seeming to fade away...though an image glitches through him, causing his vision of bloodied-up world to glitch out as well. Eyes widening as it all vanished into glitches, remembering the horrible past things that has happened to him...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>He began to remember the time where he needed Mabel's help with the laptop of Fiddleford, trying to find out what that stupid code was. But all she wanted was to win the blond, puppet-loving prince, Gabe's heart with puppets. Going along with the scheduled show instead of helping her brother, who desperately needed her the most. Boyfriends and love was on her mind than Dipper. After some many failed attempts, the laptop was about the erase all the data, leaving Dipper in a panicked state. He only had one more try...!</p><p>It broke him badly, nearly drove him insane, yet Bill appeared, when Dipper literally told him to leave him alone. The demon didn't listen, instead, persisted, telling him that he'd help the teen if he only got a puppet as payment. Yet, he was still wasn't sure...but, at one point while he was thinking, Bill DID tell him some truth as Dipper kept thinking about his decision on what to go with...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Besides, what's your sister done for you lately?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And when is she ever returned the favor...?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He did have a point. All Mabel did was think of herself, her friends, and that puppet-loving Prince. Dipper knew he was going to lose his chance at getting that laptop's code...so he took the choice himself. Shaking the demon's hand, the blue, radiant flames rose up to the arms. He sealed the deal...though, Bill in return, took control of Dipper's body, pulling his soul out. The teen panicked, seeing his body with those golden yellow cat-eye like eyes...</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, kid! But you're MY puppet now!"</p><p> </p><p>Bill crackled with an evil smile, grabbing the laptop and slammed it on the wooden-planked floor. Crushing it under his foot as he laughed...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>And what about the time at the Mystery Fair, where Dipper wanted his attempts to go on a date with Wendy for the first time, but instead, Mabel ignored him to help much, as she won the pig, the pet pig, Waddles, that she loved. He wanted to be mad, but he just couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him, because he was too pure to even get angry at his sister. But, it was a memory from the past that haunted him so...</p><p> </p><p>But in the end, they both managed to get Robbie be made a fool out of, with the help of Waddles who stole the caramel apple treat, knocking the punk teen into a table, where the hot water got dunked all over his jeans. Wendy got a chuckle out of it, but it kinda hurt Dipper, when afterwards, a few weeks, Wendy rejected the poor boy, saying that he's just a kid for her. But...Dipper cared too much for her, and the redhead did the same. They would stick to being friends, but his heart was shattered that his feelings were not returned...</p><p> </p><p>Although, he did get over it as time passed...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And the time where Weirdmageddon was at the start, where more of Bill's weirdness spread around Gravity Falls, Dipper, Soos, and Wendy managed to get to the dream bubble where his twin sister was trapped inside, unlocked by the key Gideon gave them, but Mabel kicked Dipper out of her bubble of her dreams and desires...It seemed to him that she didn't WANT to be saved, so...he forgot about her. Though, after he was banished back into reality, he could sense a hint of guilt from Mabel's eyes as he looked back at the bubble...</p><p>Wendy and Soos were still in there, probably fighting off the waffle guards...but, in the end, they might stay and leave him behind...</p><p>Dipper decided to forget about saving Mabel, and probably just walk off somewhere where no one, wishing Bill wouldn't find him...Weirdmageddon was chaos, enough to cause a mental breakdown for a small child, or teen...though, Dipper could care less now...His friends didn't need him, Grunkle Stan and Ford didn't need him...not even his sister needed him...</p><p> </p><p>"Fine then...be the heartless, selfish, spoiled brat you were born to be...Mabel Pines..." He muttered as he took off his cap, dropping it to the blazed ground, walking away without even looking back. After all, she trusted Stan than him...her own brother...They weren't the Mystery Twins anymore...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Visions of the past, memories that Dipper begged that he'd forget, they all glitched and went through his shattered mind. Replacing like a broken record, unable to repair or replace it...Even now, going to face reality, after things changed after Weirdmageddon...it was even harder...Tears flowed down his pale cheeks, some of them falling onto his suit, plopping onto the golden rose that Bill has granted him...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Silence breaks the cage tonight, and then...becomes awake..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He unclipped it from his suit, gripping it's metallic, life-like petals in his palm. Bill was the only one who cared about him...though they had some rough times, but as Bill said, it was all water under the bridge...yet his heart craved for the demon, wishing he was with him right now...but thanks to Ford's invention, he was able to end Bill's life, to put an end to his evil schemes, as well as Weirdmageddon...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"A golden plague of rage, it stains the night...until the day..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stood up, holding the rose close to his heart. He could sense Bill behind him, but he couldn't see him...Though, he could feel someone's arms hugging him from behind, blessing him with loving warmth and comfort...It soothed his soul, and he could feel his sanity coming back quickly. Without Bill, and with the others tormenting him, Dipper might turn into a demon without anyone knowing...they just were so dumb to even not notice...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"They're never satisfied..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"He's bringing gifts of vengeful life..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The teen's soft voice sang out quietly as a breeze blew on his drenched skin, tracks of salty watery tears cooling in the air. He turned to the fountain, looking at his reflection...The blood was gone, but all he could see in the water, was a puppet of himself. Tied up with strings, it's face showing the tear tracks from how much he tried to cry away from the pain...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"So many tears he's cried..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I wonder what he's thinking..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He moved away, the face in the water vanishing afterwards. Dipper's been a puppet to them all, doing their biding, needs, and even took the suffering for them all...Was he really this weak to them...?</p><p> </p><p>No...</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't weak, he was strong inside, he always was...he just didn't know how to show it. Especially when the "Alpha" twin is involved. Moving to Gravity Falls for the summer hasn't been planned for him as he thought in his head...It was all their fault...they are the ones to blame...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"It's Painted Faces is all I see..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"They're always haunting me..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dipper's head drooped...He still couldn't let go of the past, not after so much has happened to him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"They're pulling strings of lies tonight..."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He weeps..."<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dipper heard his voice echo in front of him, taking a glance as he saw his Past Self, covering in bruises, scars, cuts, also had his limbs and legs messed up, remaining of the strings that held him up. They were broken, snapped in half, trailing down his ankles...His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Was he going insane? No...he already was...</p><p>Past Dipper's tears began to flow down his face, gripping his chest as he bit his lip, drawing slightly a little blood. He was in so much pain...too much for him to take...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"A selfish crime..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He sang to the other from the present, Dipper seeing his Past self cry for him...He lifted up his hand to the crying puppet, his own tears flowing from his red and puffy eyes...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Oh please...Rewind..."</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The puppet Dipper heard him, placing his hand on Dipper's as they felt similar...The puppet...was exactly him...HE was the Puppet all this time...They both were one...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like, it was him looking at himself in the mirror...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We're out..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"...of time..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Past Dipper vanished into millions of sparkles, closing it's eyes as Dipper did the same...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He couldn't trust anyone, anymore....no longer, no more...at all...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He could only trust himself...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...And Bill...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kiddo...?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I used a FNAF song, cuz it was in my head for the longest time. Changing some of the lyrics and such, and I think it suits about what's going to happen next...</p><p> </p><p>By the way, guess what? My birthday passed, and I'm NOW 20 Years Old!~ Though, I still can't believe it TwT</p><p>Anyways, links to some Fanart, AND the Original Song UwU</p><p>Fanart: https://www.deviantart.com/tehcreator19/art/Puppet-Dipper-A-Broken-Soul-869278481</p><p>Original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUBSFZvImbU</p><p> </p><p>I hope this chapter is good, I really tried TwT Hope it's enough for them vibes to go through XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>